suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Ebon Candle
'Ebon Candle '(黒燭公 (イーボンキャンドル), Iibonkyandaru) is a black skull who is one of Elq's guardians and a member of the three Poteau. He is a main supporting character in Suka Suka and a minor supporting character in Suka Moka. Background Ebon Candle is a black skull who is a member of the Poteau, one of the three pillars who guard the Star God (Visitor), Elq Hrqstn. He is one of the creators of Règles Aile and now currently lives on Island 2 of the Règles Aile with his maid, Kaya. He is friends with the Great Sage, Souwong Kandel, and acts as an advisor to the Guardian Wings Military; In Suka Moka (which is set 5 years later, Ebon Candle still lives on Island 2, along with Elq Hrqstn, Kaya, Carmine Lake and Nephren Ruq Insania Past Origins Ebon Candle was originally one of the Poteau, one of the three pillars who guarded the Star God (Visitor), Elq Hrqstn. He came to the planet with the original race of ascendant humans called "Visitors." While all of the other Visitors began terra-forming the planet in the hopes of recreating their home world, Ebon Candle was mostly kept confined to the Visitor spaceship in order to raise and take care of Elq, along with the other two Poteau, Jade Nail and Carmine Lake Eventually, the Visitors started turning all of the natural creature inhabitants into Humans/Emnetwihts by breaking themselves into curse fragments. They also created the other races like the Lycantropos to prevent the Emnetwihts from growing too much. After this process was completed, Elq and the Poteau were left behind as one of the few remaining Visitors left. Elq and the Poteau then went into a deep sleep that lasted for hundred and thousands of years. War with the Emnetwihts As hundred and thousands of years went by, the curse that kept that Emnetwihts in their human forms eventually started to fade. Faced with the prospect of eventually turning back into beasts, the humans formed an organization called 'True World' that naturally sought to recreate the curse that kept them humans. Eventually, the group discovered that they could this achieved by using the corpse of a Visitor. With that idea in mind, the Emnetwihts created the Regal Braves, the Carillons and various military weapons to take control of other nations and to combat the Poteau and Elq with. Sensing the danger to Elq, Jade Nail left the sanctuary where Elq was held and started a war with the humans. After a while, Carmine Lake soon left to find Jade Nail and eventually she and Ebon Candle got caught up in the battle as well. Final Battle Eventually, the humans naturally isolated themselves from the other species because of their militant ways, so they sought one last battle to decide the fate of the world. During the final battle of the Poteau's War against the Emnetwihts, Ebon Candle fought against a young Quasi-Brave called "Willem Kmetsch." After an immense battle that caused huge damage to both Ebon's and Willem's bodies, Ebon lost the battle and his body crumbled. Before his body turned to sand, Ebon admitted that he was shocked that a young Quasi-Brave could have defeated him and commended Willem for his strength. Taking the opportunity, Ebon then indicated to Willem that the amount of spells that Willem used would rebound on his body as well. Ebon then stated his intentions to sleep for a century to recover and laments that he doesn't have enough time left to watch Willem die. Irritated, Willem sarcastically urged Ebon to leave him alone to die in peace, which Ebon laughingly complied to. Ebon then said his farewells and crumbled into sand, causing an explosion that shock waved throughout the surrounding area. Creation of Règles Aile and the Leprechauns One century later, Ebon Candle woke up only to discover that he had now revived as a skull and that his comrades were now gone. He then saw that the curse on the Emnetwihts had faded, with the 17 Beasts now roaming the world. As he wandered around, Ebon met Souwong Kandel, a former Emnetwiht who had become a 'Barrowiht' due to cursing himself just before dying. After Souwong informed Ebon about what happened to the Emnetwihts, his comrades and the Seventeen Beasts, Ebon returned the favour by informing Souwong about what happened to Willem. Despite the two being former enemies, Ebon eventually became friends with Souwong. Souwong then proposed that Ebon help him save the remaining races by lifting up the remaining green areas of the land into the sky. Ebon acquiesced even though he was originally supposed to be repairing the Visitor's starship, and helped Souwong lift the pieces of land by using the Visitors starship and the remaining 4/5ths of his own power. However, this process left Ebon unable to fully regenerate his body; leaving him as a black skull for 400 years. He then used his power to help create the Leprechaun race and helped to create the Guardian Wings Military, with him acting as an advisor even during the events of Suka Suka. Appearance Originally, Ebon Candle had the appearance of a tall brown giant. He had the cephalon head of a trilobite or Horseshoe Crab and the arthopodic body of a sea scorpion. When he exploded after crumbling, his body revealed a burning purple skull in the center of his body. 500 years later, Ebon Candle now has the appearance of a giant purple-black skull. He has dark schlera and gold eyes. Personality In the past, Ebon Candle had a serious personality and was deeply devoted to protecting Elq. 500 years later, Ebon's personality has lightened up a bit, mostly due to his friendship with Souwong. He is very emotional and can express a wider range of emotions like joy. He can also crack jokes and act very silly at times, often acting act like a diva. Ebon is also very forgiving as he forgave Willem for destroying his body, 500 years previously. Weapons In his old form, Ebon's main weapons were his powers as a Poteau. Abilities Venenum Materialization Ebon Candle has the ability to casually output extremely powerful Venenum to the point in which it materializes into purplish-black flames and smoke that he can use to either intimidate or attack his opponents. Immortality As an ascendant being, Ebon Candle is naturally immortal. He is incapable of physically dying under normal circumstances except when it comes to weapons like Seniorious, which could possibly put him into a physical death-like state. Regeneration As a Poteau, Ebon Candle has limited regeneration. While he can quickly recover from minor wounds like bruises and scratches, major injuries like sliced off limbs or broken bones does take more time for him to recover. Ebon's regeneration is so powerful that can regenerate his body, even if it's destroyed. However, this recovery process does require him to sleep from periods of years to millennia, depending on the extent of the damage to his body. Spell-casting Ebon Candle has the power to cast a wide variety of spells. He has massive magical energy reserves and could possibly destroy many countries with it. Telekinesis Ebon Candle has incredibly strong telekinesis. He can lift an entire island into the air and has kept the Sky Islands afloat for over 500 years. However, the process in doing this is very taxing on him and requires over 4/5ths of his power to keep them afloat. Trivia * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters Category:Visitors Category:Poteau